marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hawkeye
Clint Barton ok i can't really understand some edits on this page ISN'T Clint Barton the cunrrently Hawkeye??? I know Katherine Bishop is the second Hawkeye but why we need to put her in this page, she doesnt her page already and Francis Barton isnt Hawkeye alternative son why he is on alternate reality???? Mr.face01 23:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :There's no real answer. There's supposed to be a disambig for both the character (in this case Hawkeye) and the secret identity (Clint Barton), but the secret identity page is usually just redirected to the hero name. Now normally, the alternates are of the main character (Clint), and others with the hero name (Francis and Kate) are regulated to the Others section. But again, it's just a matter of editor prefrence. --Spencerz 23:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I argued for a LONG time trying to get Nate Grey to be placed as the Earth-295 version of Nathan Summers, on the Cable page. We even went so far as to get the opinion of Tom Brevoort and he said "He's a counterpart, but not exact, in that he was never infected with the Techno-Organic virus, never was raised in the future and didn't have portions of his body replaced by bionics, and never trained as a soldier." Jeph Loeb even called him Nathan Summers in in X-Men Omega Vol 1 1 on page 15 2nd panel, but I was stopped at "The answer is simple enough, Nate Grey was never called Cable (yet). So he's not an alternate universe variation of Cable. He might be, one day in the future, and he certainly has the potential, but these disambiguation pages are for the title of the page. The title says "Cable", so the alternates should only be Cables, not even Nathan Summerses. Those should really go in Related, since they never really went by Cable. Nate Grey could really be in Related or Other, but isn't a 'Cable'. " This is the Hawkeye page and everyone with the name Hawkeye are on it. When they make a "Clinton Barton" page, we will take them off and place them on his Related. ::::--Wazzirving 00:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::Kate needs to be on this page because she IS Hawkeye. Yes, this is primarily for Barton, but this is the HAWKEYE disambig, not the Clint Barton disambig, so ANY character who has utilized the Hawkeye alias should have a place SOMEWHERE on this page. ::--GrnMarvl14 00:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :He (Mr.Face01) was bringing up the fact that Kate and Francis were in the "Alternate Reality" section instead of the "Others" section. --Spencerz 00:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. The answer didn't change. They were alternate versions of Hawkeye. :::--Wazzirving 00:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::::Well, as far as that's concerned, we should really stick to one character for the Alternates. Clint Barton, in this case. And put the others in Others or Related. Purely because adding non-Clint Bartons in the Alternates is just confusing. ::::--GrnMarvl14 02:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) She is a current Hawkeye, Grn. The "Others" is reserved for others that USED the name. She is USING the name and it can't be confusing to see a picture, Kate Bishop, and the universe she came from, can it? The "Related" is reserved for people that don't share the name, but have a close relationship with the main character. Mr.Face01 isn't upset because it confused him, he was upset because he believed that it was a "Hawkeye" page and everyone else was an "Other". If this is a "Hawkeye" page, then in the Earth-33900 universe, Kate Bishop was "Hawkeye". If she wasn't a current Hawkeye, I see the reasoning in putting her in the "Others", but she IS Hawkeye, Clint has said it himself at least twice that I can remember. :--Wazzirving 02:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving